


[podfic] Asking for the Taking

by Annapods



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Intimacy, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Touya and Yukito and Yue on the floor and on the couch.Written byTorch.





	[podfic] Asking for the Taking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [asking for the taking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/336676) by [torch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch). 



 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/aftt) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mp5ioctl0dzntu5/%5BCCS%5D%20Asking%20for%20the%20Taking.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mp5ioctl0dzntu5/%5BCCS%5D%20Asking%20for%20the%20Taking.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

**Notes:** thanks to Torch for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
